Mapleshade's Miracle
by Skytree
Summary: What if a few events in Mapleshade's Vengeance were just a tiny bit different, how much would it change Mapleshade herself, and perhaps the destiny of the clans themselves?
1. Alliegeances

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

I do not own, nor do I claim toown Warriors. That honor rests within the hands, or paws, of the ErinHunter team and Harper Collins.

I do not make any profit fromthis work of fanfiction. The original, Bluestar's Prophecy by ErinHunter can be found at .

For more information on Warriorsand the writing team, Erin Hunter, one should visit the officialwebsite.

* * *

**ALLIEGEANCES**

* * *

****THUNDERCLAN****

****LEADER**** ****OAKSTAR****– sturdy brown tom with amber eyes.

****DEPUTY**** ****BEETAIL****– dark brown striped tabby tom with amber eyes.

****MEDICINECAT**** ****RAVENWING****– small black tom with blue eyes.

****WARRIORS**** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

****MAPLESHADE****– thick furred orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

****DEERDAPPLE****– silver-and-black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
****APPRENTICE, NETTLEPAW****

****FRECKLEWISH****– speckled golden-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes.

****BLOOMHEART****– gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

****SEEDPELT****– light brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

****THRUSHTALON****– light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**LEOPARDSTRIPE** \- ginger she-cat with a cream under belly and darker markings on her face. (_Suggested by: brightfire12_)

****APPRENTICES**** (more than six moons old; in training to become warriors).

****FLOWERPAW**** \- Gray-dappled she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.****  
NETTLEPAW**** – ginger-and-white tom with hazel eyes.

****QUEENS**** (she-cats with kits).

****ELDERS**** (formerwarriors, and queens; now retired).

****RABBITFUR****– gray tabby tom with orange eyes.

* * *

****RIVERCLAN****

****LEADER**** ****DARKSTAR****– black she-cat with copper eyes.

****DEPUTY**** ****SPIKETAIL ****\- dark gray tom with dark amber eyes.

****MEDICINECAT**** ? -

****WARRIORS**** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

****RAINFALL****– skinny black tom with dark amber eyes.

****APPLEDUSK****– pale brown tom with green eyes.  
****APPRENTICE, PERCHPAW  
****

****REEDSHINE**** – dark orange-and-black tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

****MILKFUR****– white she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.

****SPLASHFOOT****– pale gray tom with copper eyes.

****EELTAIL****– gray-and-black tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

****APPRENTICES**** (more than six moons old; in training to become warriors).

****QUEENS**** (she-cats with kits).

****ELDERS**** (former warriors, and queens; now retired).

* * *

****SHADOWCLAN****

****LEADER**** -

****DEPUTY**** -

****MEDICINECAT**** ****SLOEFUR–**** black tom.  
**Apprentice, Dawnrose** \- Cream she-cat with honey-brown eyes.

****WARRIORS**** (toms,and she-cats without kits)

**Eagletalon** \- Silver tom with hazel eyes.

****APPRENTICES**** (more than six moons old; in training to become warriors).

****QUEENS**** (she-cats with kits).

****ELDERS**** (former warriors, and queens; now retired).

* * *

****WINDCLAN****

****LEADER**** ****LARKWING****– silver-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

****DEPUTY**** -

****MEDICINECAT**** -

****WARRIORS**** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

****SWIFTFLIGHT****– pale gray tabby tom with orange eyes.

****MIDGEPELT****– patch-furred brown tom with hazel eyes.

**STORMFLIGHT** \- gray she-cat with blue eyes.

****APPRENTICES**** (more than six moons old; in training to become warriors).

****QUEENS**** (she-cats with kits).

****ELDERS**** (former warriors, and queens; now retired).

****CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS****

****MYLER**** \- black and white tom.


	2. Part One

**PART ONE**

_Mapleshade stumbled as a memory seared through her head. Of Appledusk, a pale brown tom with piercing green eyes, striking Birchface so hard theThunderClan cat lost his footing and slipped from the very top of Sunning Rocks. _

_He landed with a splash in the swollen river. His apprentice Flowerpaw leaped in after him and struggled to keep Birchface's head out of th ewater. _

_The current proved too strong and they were swept downstream into the half-submerged crossing rocks._

_For one terrible moment, dark tabby and dappled gray heads rose above the surface, screeching in fear._

_Then they both vanished into the tumbling foam_ for a moment when a twoleg appeared with some bright orange pelt and jumped into the water.

All grew quiet to watch as the twoleg caught Birchface and Flowerpaw and placed them on the bank of the river.

It looked strange as the twoleg placed both cats on their backs. Placed its muzzle over there's and proceeded to press their paws down on the cats chest.

Flowerpaw was the first to cough up water. As soon as she saw the twoleg she jumped and bolted for the treeline. Then turned around to stare, her hackles raised.

Birchface was next to cough up water. When he stood up he let out a yowl. He lifted his right hind leg and tried to walk away from the twoleg. But the twoleg picked him up and left.

Birchface looked as if he tried to struggle, but it must have caused too much pain and he was already exhausted from his ordeal.

****Author Note****: The part at the beginning which is in italics can be found in Mapleshade's Vengeance. Then the story diverges a smidge. Afterall twolegs do visit the forest and some even live nearby and take walks - no matter the season, or go fishing. And with a river there, there's got to be twolegs that are prepared for anything, right?


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO**

_"You're half RiverClan," Mapleshade told her kits. "That's why you liked the water so much today."_

_The three kits' eyes stretched wider until they were like moons._

_"Is that why our Clanmates are mad at us," asked Petalkit._

_"Yes," mewed Mapleshade. She felt the hackles rise along her spine. "But they are wrong," she growled. "They'll change their minds soon and until then we'll live in RiverClan. Everything will be okay." She nudged Petalkit closer to the river. "Come on, we need to cross before it gets dark."_

_The little brown kit hung back. "I don't want to!" she wailed. "There's too much water!"_

"The kit is right Mapleshade," a voice from the river reeds spoke.

She and the kits stilled, fur bristling on their backs.

Mapleshade growled, "Show yourself!"

Her eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp as a dark brown, almost black tom stepped out from the shadows of the reeds.

"Birchface!"

"Mapleshade why are you trying to drown your kits?"

Her tail lashed. "I'm not."

"Crossing now, even a full grown cat would have trouble. Are these RiverClan kits?"

Mapleshade's tail puffed out. "They're my kits."

Just then from the shadows of the treeline, a golden speckled she-cat leaped out. "With Appledusk, who killed you!"

Birchface, Mapleshade and her kits turned to stare at Frecklewish.

Birchface snorted. "I'm not dead. Appledusk didn't murder me."

Mapleshade's fur began to relax.

Frecklewish growled, hair puffed out. "But he tried to."

Birchface rolled his eyes. "Accidents happen in battle all the time."

Mapleshade dipped her head._ If only Oakstar and my Clanmates... ex-Clanmates understood the same._

Frecklewish's tail swished. "Even so, Mapleshade has been banished for breaking the Warrior Code."

"There have been halfClan kits before! We don't punish the kits for the mistakes of their parents. Oakstar knows this. So why..."

Mapleshade growled, "Because he thought you were dead; murdered by the father of my kits."

Her kits' huddled around her legs.

Patchkit squeaked.

Birchface's tail swished behind him. "I'll speak with Oakstar. Even if he still wants to banish Mapleshade and her kits, he could wait until the river isn't so swollen." He lifted his tail to point at the water. Across which a RiverClan patrol stood, their gaze narrowed at them.

One RiverClan cat crossed over. He did not look pleased. "What's going on?"

Birchface turned around to snarl. "Get back to your side of the River, fish-breath."

Appledusk blinked. "Birchface!?"

Birchface growled, claws digging into the grass. "Obviously."

Appledusk turned to look at Mapleshade. "Why are these kits here?"

Mapleshade lowered her head. "They know. We've been banished. We were going to come to RiverClan."

Another cat, this time the leader, a black she-cat of RiverClan crossed the river. "Appledusk, get back to camp."

Appledusk glanced at her. "Darkstar, Mapleshade has been banished from ThunderClan. Can she join RiverClan?"

Darkstar's eyes narrowed. "I heard everything Appledusk. You're lucky you do not share the same fate. But RiverClan will not be welcoming halfClan cats, especially from ThunderClan. You have a choice to make Appledusk. And I will give you a moon to make that choice."

Appledusk blinked. "What?"

"You will either leave RiverClan, or forget about Mapleshade who you broke the Warrior Code with and show your loyalty to your clan."

Appledusk's head lowered and his tail drooped to the forest floor.

Mapleshade's heart skipped a beat. Surely Appledusk would choose her. But he followed Darkstar back across the river and didn't even glance back at her and their kits.

"Appledusk!" She called out. She saw him still for a moment. Then the glimmer of hope was lost as he shrugged and lifted his head and disappeared beyond the river rocks and reeds.

Birchface brushed his tail down Mapleshade's back. "He's got a moon to think, Mapleshade. Let's get you and the kits back to ThunderClan's camp."

* * *

****Author Note:**** Again the beginning that is in italics can be found in the ebook, Mapleshade's Vengeance. Let me know what you think of Birchface?


	4. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Mapleshade leaned down to touch her nose to the top of each her kits heads. "Let's follow Birchface."

Frecklewish's tail lashed behind her as her eyes narrowed and her lips drew back. "Birchface!"

Birchface stared at Frecklewish without a blink or a word until she lowered her head with a hiss.

Mapleshade's claws dug into the ground. If that StarClan cursed she-cat weren't Birchface's kin she doubted she'd be able to stop from swiping at her, or worse. It took all her effort to keep her fur from bristling along her back.

Patchkit walked beside his mother's front left paw. Petalkit behind him. Larchkit on their mothers other side.

Birchface bowed his head once the others began to follow in his wake. Then lifting his head high he trotted toward the ThunderClan main camp with Mapleshade and her kits behind him and Frecklewish taking up the tail end.

One of Mapleshade's ears twitched as they neared where she'd only just recently left.

Bloomheart growled, "I can't believe an apprentice of mine would break the Warrior Code."

Beetail, "Bloomheart, you can't blame yourself for what one cats own choices are. No matter how well a cat is taught there will always be some crow food."

Oakstar, "Quiet! This discussion is closed. Let us not think of..." before he said more his warriors turned as the sound of leaves rustled.

"Frecklewish?" He called out.

Birchface set one foot into camp and then another before his head emerged. "Oakstar."

Oakstar's eyes widened as did those within camp outside their dens.

"Birchface!? But you-you're..." he was caught off by Birchface.

"No. I'm not. Dead, that is. I'm alive."

Mapleshade stood behind him, her tail wrapped around her kits.

Frecklewish shot her a glance before tilting her head back and walking into camp beside her brother.

Other clan members exited their dens to see what the commotion was.

Oakstar asked, "How is this possible, Birchface?" He remained on Highrock.

"In an accident caused during battle, I slipped and fell into the river."

"Accident!?" Oakstar and the rest of ThunderClan hissed.

Birchface gave a nod of his head. "Yes. An accident. I... don't know what became of Flowerpaw…"

Flowerpaw stepped out of the medicine cat den. "I'm here," she limped toward him, her whiskers twitching. "You're alive."

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. Her heart felt like it might leap out of her chest.

Petalkit whispered, "Mama?"

She silenced her by brushing her tail over her muzzle, "Not now. Wait and listen." If need be she'd take her kits somewhere else. She had no idea if the other clans, WindClan, or ShadowClan would accept them, but if there were a need she'd see what might come of asking.

In that moment Birchface continued, after some of the exclamation of others shock and surprise died down a bit in camp.

"Oakstar. ThunderClan. I am here, because a twoleg was useful for once."

Some cats muttered in disbelief.

"I know. We don't usually deal with them. But without them I would have surely drowned. Flowerpaw as well. I am not sure what the twoleg did, but whatever it was forced the water caught inside me, out. I was able to breathe, but too exhausted to escape. Too in shock to do anything but collapse and close my eyes. The twoleg den was not something I enjoyed, but they did help me. The medicine they gave me was far worse tasting than any herb Ravenwing has ever forced down anyone's throat. Only mouse bile is worse."

Everyone gagged at that.

Ravenwing's whiskers twitched.

Oakstar glanced up at the clear sky above. "ThunderClan gives thanks to StarClan for looking after Birchface and bringing him back to his clan safe and alive."

The clan cheered. "Birchface! Birchface!"

Oakstar looked down and was about to leap from Highrock to the ground below when Birchface's tail rose and pointed at him.

"What is it Birchface?"

"Father... Oakstar… I have learned of a grievous manner."

ThunderClan's members grew silent.

Frecklewish took a step forward, "Oakstar…"

Birchface turned his head and hissed, "Frecklewish, don't!"

Frecklewish's gaze darted to him and back to Oakstar then behind her. With a shake of her head she sat back on her haunches. "You might want to sit down for this Oakstar."

His ears twitched. "What is Frecklewish talking about Birchface?"

"First hear me out."

"Very well."

"It says in the Warrior Code that no Clan cat should ever hurt a kit, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And a kit should not be held accountable for mistakes of their parents?"

"Of course they shouldn't."

"Then why did you exile Mapleshade and her kits?"

Oakstar's fur stood on end, his eyes narrowed, his ears went flat, and he growled. "Because she broke the Warrior Code!"

"No cat is perfect. I think exile was a bit harsh. At least you should have waited until her kits were weaned and big enough to cross a river. They would have been lost today if I hadn't been there."

Mapleshade licked her chest fur while her kits stomachs began to growl.

Patchkit whimpered, "I'm hungry."

Petalkit nodded.

Larchkit, "Can we have some milk?"

Mapleshade nudged them closer to her. "Wait just a little longer and you can."

Oakstar turned his head to glance at each of his warriors. "What do you think?"

Ravenwing's fur bristled. "Those kits do not belong in ThunderClan."

Beetail was quiet for a moment as his head tilted one way and the other. "They were born to a ThunderClan Queen. She did break the Warrior Code, but her kits are innocent."

Rabbitfur hissed. "I don't like it. But we've had other clan cats join ThunderClan in the past. Of course they had not broken the Warrior Code. Their kits were Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt. Neither of which had any ThunderClan blood at the time."

Oakstar and Beetail stared at each other for several long moments.

Oakstar nodded and glanced back at Birchface. "I assume Mapleshade is nearby?"

Birchface turned his head. "Step forward Mapleshade."

The mostly ginger tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat took a few tentative steps forward. ThunderClan had already rejected her once. RiverClan would not take her and Appledusk had betrayed her. She had nothing to lose, except her kits. Looking down at her three hungry little ones her body stiffened and she held her head high. For them she'd weather any storm.

Out from the vegetation surrounding camp she stepped into camp where the light shined upon her pelt and stood next to Birchface. The only one willing to lend her aid when she desperately needed it.

"Oakstar," she lowered her head. She had to show some semblance of respect even if she no longer felt it. For her kits sake she had do whatever she had to in order to ensure their survival.

She could feel the heated gazes upon her, filled with hostility and some with disbelief that they were even seeing her again - especially in ThunderClan territory.

Oakstar gave his pelt a shake before he drew another breath to speak. "Mapleshade it has been brought to my attention that I was rather hasty in my decision. For that I'm sorry. I allowed my grief over the loss of my son to get the better of me. I'm only glad you did not need to suffer the same fate as I thought I suffered. I'd already lost my mate only a moon before the battle with RiverClan that we lost Birchface for awhile and nearly Flowerpaw too."

Mapleshade glanced down at her front feet. She took in what he said. Was he making excuses? Or really just trying to explain? She could not find it in herself to forgive him, but he was clan leader and so she could not show open hostility. Nor she thought would she be able to bring herself to harm him as it was Birchface, his son, who was helping her.

Larchkit was staring at Flowerpaw. She couldn't remember if they'd ever yet met.

With a blink at him she glanced back up at the ThunderClan leader. "I accept your apology. But what does that mean for my kits?"

"You may rejoin your clan. However you will be confined to the camp. Once your kits are six moons they may become apprentices and you will help them when they have to tend to the elders. Once they have gained their warrior names and have proven themselves loyal to their clan will decide whether you will be exiled, or reinstated as a true loyal warrior of ThunderClan. Do you accept these terms?"

Birchface looked as if he were about to protest, but Mapleshade lifted a hind paw and stepped on one of his, the foot closest to her. Then she took a step forward.

"I accept Oakstar. I promise, you will not regret your decision." Her kits would be safe back in ThunderClan's nursery! They'd get to be apprentices, and then warriors! She had to think about them and not what Appledusk had said. Maybe he'd come to his senses when his moon to think was up.

Oakstar nodded, "Then by the guidance of StarClan, may ThunderClan continue to thrive." From Highrock he stepped down and walked to Mapleshade. He touched his nose to hers.

Inwardly Mapleshade cringed. Thankfully it only lasted a moment, but then everyone else in ThunderClan followed suit.

_Except Ravenwing_.


	5. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the forest canopy above the ThunderClan camp. A few stray rays of light filtered through the brambles of the nursery lighting up the she-cat's pelt and that of three growing kits.

A pale brown she-cat stretched her paws foreward and parted her jowls. Blinking away sleep from her eyes she nuzzled up against the belly of the tortoiseshell-and-white patched she-cat. On either side of her was a tiny pale patched ginger-and-white tom-kit and a tiny soft-furred dark brown tom-kit.

The three suckled side by side. Their paws kneading at their mothers belly.

Mapleshade stared at them as she purred and her whiskers twitched. They were her kits. She'd do anything for them, even if it went against everyone and everything else.

Lowering her head she began to lick one after the other, making sure they were each well groomed. No twigs or leaf debris stuck in their fur. No mud caked to their limbs.

Patchkit jerked back and blinked, "Mama, are you okay?"

With a blink she answered, "Of course. Why?"

"Your belly growled."

Now _that_ was worrisome. If she were hungry that meant she wouldn't be able to give the kits enough milk. Yet no one had brought her any prey the past sunrise, nor yet that sunrise itself.

Petalkit took a few steps back. Her ears swiveled. "I hear something!"

Before Mapleshade could stop her, Petalkit bounded out of the nursery behind two larger clan cats that appeared to be guarding the nursery.

One of them was a ginger she-cat. Their back was all they could see.

"Beetail, shouldn't we, or someone bring Mapleshade a bit of fresh-kill?"

The male hissed, "Not me! Not after what she's done, Lepoardstripe. I don't care if she is a Queen."

Someone else snorted. "She can get her own fresh-kill."

Beetail bowed his head. "Too right, Frecklewish."

Larchkit snuck up beside his sister, Petalkit, his fur bristling. He hissed quietly to his siblings, "Mama isn't allowed out of camp. How can she get her own fresh-kill?"

Patchkit's tail flicked behind him, to and fro as his eyes narrowed. "They're all foxhearts. I wish I could swipe all of their noses!"

Mapleshade rose and walked over to them and nudged them closer to her belly. "Don't worry about them. Think only of growing strong and becoming warriors. Whatever they have to say is not as important as that."

Her stomach rumbled and she glared out from the nursery den's exit. Her kits were not the only ones who wanted to get their claws dirty, but their safety was her top priority. Only once they could take care of themselves would she be able to think matters over again and determine what to do from there. However if her kits died because she could not leave camp to hunt for her own fresh-kill, or if no one would bring her any nor allow her to take from the pile that meant starvation. Not only for herself, but her kits.

Her fur stood on end and her ears flattened against her skull. If that was their plan, it would have been better to stay as a loner with her kits. If any of them died there would be no forgiveness.

Petalkit squeaked, "Birchface!"

Larchkit blinked, "Where?"

Patchkit hopped up and down, "There. There!" He pointed his tail outside the nursery and at the fresh-kill pile.

Larchkit tilted his head. "Is Flowerpaw with him?"

Petalkit turned her head to the right. Then to the left. "I don't see her."

Larchkit's shoulders sagged.

Mapleshade watched from the shadows of the nursery, as Birchface picked up a rabbit. Unusual prey for ThunderClan she thought, and wished someone had brought it to her and the kits.

Birchface approached the trio of cats outside the nursery. He set the rabbit down. "Frecklewish, Beetail, Leopardstripe, what are you doing?"

Beetail growled. "Keeping an eye on the code breaker."

Frecklewish dipped her head. "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

Leopardstripe rolled her eyes. "Beetail, stop being ridiculous. One can't help what ones own heart feels."

Beetail stilled and then quickly licked his chest.

Frecklewish stared at the rabbit. "That's a rather large meal for one cat."

Birchface's tail flicked. "It's not for me."

"Then who?"

Birchface gazed past his sister to the nursery.

Frecklewish hissed, "Surely not _her_!?" She spat.

With a glare that felt as if it lasted for a moon he lowered his head, picked the carcass up and trotted past the trio of cats and into the nursery.

Mapleshade and the kits took a few hasty steps back. "Birchface!"

"Hi. I'm sorry. I didn't know no one was bringing you any fresh-kill until Nettlepaw and Flowerpaw told me while we were out training. And I thought, that a rabbit might be a good choice for a nursing Queen."

"That's... thoughtful. Thank you Birchface."

Birchface blinked. "You're welcome."

Larchkit's ears twitched. "Birchface?"

"Yes Larchkit?"

"Where's Flowerpaw?"

"I think she's gone off to the dirt place."

"Oh."

Birchface glanced at Mapleshade, "It seems someone might start padding after a certain she-cat."

Mapleshade's eyes widened and glanced at Larchkit. "He's a bit young to be thinking about that."

"Perhaps. Anyway I should go. Oakstar's asked for another patrol."

"Something wrong?"

"There might be. There's fresh fox scent near the ShadowClan border and rogue cat scent by the WindClan Border."

"I wish I could help," Mapleshade grumbled.

"That would be unwise. And not because you've been confined to camp. You're a Queen with kits to take care of. And even if you can't be outside of camp, its always a good thing to have an extra warrior within camp in case of any intruders, be they cat or not, managing to get inside it."

She growled, her tail lashing. "I'll be ready if that happens."

"For now, please eat. It wont be long before your kits can try meat themselves."

"I know," she glanced up at the sky and exhaled through her mouth. "They grow up too quick."

On the floor of the nursery the three kits were chasing each others tail and nibbling their littermates ears.

Birchface lowered his head to touch his nose to each kit. "Now you be good for Mapleshade, and if I hear good things, I'll even teach you a few battle moves and hunting techniques."

Mapleshade would have protested but the tom cat turned around and left, heading out to join a gathering patrol. At least Beetail and Frecklewish appeared to be going on it so she would no longer have to hear their bellyaching and insults.

With a sigh she dug her fangs into the still semi-warm flesh of the rabbit Birchface had brought. At least she had one ally, perhaps three, within ThunderClan. Somehow she'd manage to raise her kits, even without Appledusk who she missed. But, he had betrayed her. Betrayed their kits by turning his back.

It hadn't yet been a moon. She wondered what his answer to Darkstar would be then, but she herself was forbade from leaving camp for several moons to come.

Still, the sight of her kits playing as she devoured a great deal of the rabbit was worth any heartache, or hardship she faced. As long as they were safe.

* * *

**AUTHOR****NOTE**: Thanks for reading! All comments, reviews, and constructive critisms are welcome.


	6. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Petalkit batted a ball of moss at Patchkit. Larchkit's whiskers twitched. He placed one paw slowly on the ground in front of him and while lifting his other foreleg.

Mapleshades' eyes closed for but a moment with a contented purr. A quarter moon had passed. At least Flowerpaw, her mentor, and Nettlepaw were willing to see she and her kits fed.

Petalkit growled, "I wont let you destroy my clan you fox!"

Mapleshade lifted her head and parted her jowls to scent the air. There was no fox scent, fresh or stale.

One of her ears flicked as she realized her kits were once again playing a game. "Why are you always fighting against a fox?"

Patchkit mewed, "It's fun!"

Larchkit's tail curled. "I hope Birchface tells us more stories!"

Petalkit nudged the moss ball with her nose. "Rabbitfur wont tell us any good stories. He just grunts and complains."

Mapleshade glared out of the nursery in the direction of the elders den. "Is he mean to you?"

Patchkit snorted, "No. He keeps saying that there aren't enough apprentices to take care of one elders ticks."

"I see. Well that must be uncomfortable. When you're apprentices you could help him. It'll be one of your duties. Maybe then he'll be more willing to tell you stories of his days as a warrior. Or as an apprentice."

The three kits stopped what they were doing for the length of a mouse to stare at her wide eyed with disbelief.

Then they turned as they heard the approach of familiar foot falls.

Petalkit ran out of the nursery first. "Birchface!"

Larchkit's tail arched up and curled. "Flowerpaw!"

Flowerpaw licked her chest, "Not for much longer. Birchface says I'm ready for an assessment next sunrise."

Mapleshade blinked. "Are you certain you're ready?" She glanced at the apprentice. After all she'd been injured during the accident that Birchface had been in a few moons before.

Birchface set down the squirrels he carried. "She's more than ready and quite healed. Ravenwing gave her the okay just this sunrise."

Flowerpaw lowered her gaze. "I don't know. I might not pass this assessment. At least I'll know for sure whether or not I can still be a warrior."

Larchkit mewed, "I believe in you Flowerpaw!"

Petalkit and Patchkit, "Us too!"

Flowerpaw lifted her head and straightened her posture. "Thank you Larchkit, Petalkit, Patchkit."

Birchface glanced from Larchkit and Flowerpaw to Mapleshade.

Mapleshade blinked and rolled her eyes.

Birchface asked, "So, whose hungry for Squirrel?"

"I'm famished. But that's more squirrel than I can eat."

"I thought perhaps your kits might like to try fresh-kill? I know they're not fully weaned..." he trailed off.

"It's fine Birchface. I wouldn't deny my kits the chance to taste fresh-kill. It's too delicious."

Birchface bowed his head and took a few steps back. "You know Flowerpaw, do you think you and Nettlepaw could help me spruce up the nursery?"

Flowerpaw turned to him. "Of course! I'll go get Nettlepaw right now and we'll start collecting some brambles and moss. A queen and her kits should be comfortable."

"Thank you".

They watched her go.

Larchkit's shoulders sagged.

"She'll be back."

Larchkit blinked and then he and his littermates pounced on Birchface.

Rather than bat them away Birchface plopped down on his side. "Oh no, three young warriors have me pinned."

Mapleshade's whiskers twitched. "Patchkit, Petalkit, Larchkit, are you hungry?"

The three lifted their heads to gaze wide eyed at their mother. "Yes!"

"Would you like to try some fresh-kill?"

Petalkit mewed, "I want milk."

Patchkit jumped off of Birchface and walked over to the squirrel and sniffed it. "It smells funny."

Larchkit hopped down, "I'll try it! Warriors eat fresh-kill!"

With that said, Petalkit and Patchkit were vying behind him for a bite of their own.

Sinking her claws into the squirrels body she adjusted it so that it lay between her paws, belly up. "This is the softest part and the easiest way to get to the meaty part of fresh-kill."

With her fangs she tore at the belly of their prey. Tasted its fur, flesh, and blood upon her tongue.

She swiped her tongue over her muzzle where she could reach. "So good." She tore a chunk off for Larchkit first and then one for Petalkit and finally Patchkit.

Larchkit nibbled at his bit of fresh-kill. His tail wiggled and he growled as he gobbled his food down.

Patchkit ate slower. Closed his eyes to savor each morsel.

Petalkit's nose wrinkled. "It tastes funny."

Mapleshade had to ask. "Funny how? Is it bad?"

"No. It just doesn't taste like milk!"

She purred, "Of course not. Don't you like it?"

"I'd rather have milk."

"Me too!" Chorused Petalkit's brothers.

Birchface's whiskers twitched, his eyes glinting with humor. "Just like any kit, always wanting their mothers milk. They still have time, but its good to see them trying fresh-kill even if it isn't their favorite."

"Yet," Mapleshade agreed. "No cat can drink milk forever. No Queen can provide milk forever. So my little ones, enjoy it while you can. And thank Birchface."

The kits brushed up against Birchface's forelegs. "Thank you Birchface!" Then they snuggled up against their mothers belly.

"I'll see you and the kits later Mapleshade. I, Flowerpaw and Nettlepaw will make sure the nursery is well taken care of and fortified."

"Is there still any signs of fox or rogues?"

"The fox was chased out of the territories. We haven't noticed any new signs of the strange cat scent, but everyone is still keeping an eye out."

"That's good. Thank you. Again. For everything."

Birchface licked his chest. "It's nothing," he turned and left to go find his apprentice and Nettlepaw.

Mapleshade closed her eyes. "It's not nothing," she murmured. Yet her half-lucid dreams conjured Appledusk's form again. Three more quarter moons before she knew what decision he'd come to.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Thank you for reading! Any and all comments, reviews, suggestions, and/or constructive critism are welcome.


	7. Chapter Four

Mapleshade stood up and stretched her forelegs forward, her back arching as she stretched. Her kits currently asleep, each one wrapped around the other in their shared nest. She gave each head a gentle lick and then proceeded to walk outside the den, but she dared not go too far from the three precious kits. Not when she didn't trust any cat. _Almost_ any cat, no matter that she'd grown up herself in ThunderClan. Birchface and Flowerpaw were about the only cats she _did_ place her trust in.

From outside the medicine cat den, Ravenwing shot her a look and then turned around and slinked back inside. That was the _one_ cat she distrusted the most, even if, once upon a time they'd been close.

Her ears twitched as not far off within camp, she heard voiced. All of which were familiar and their behaviors and words as of late had _hurt_. Yet _they_ were _not_ important. Only Petalkit, Patchkit, and Larchkit were. Until they were full grown, she wouldn't know what would happen to herself, and even _them_. Innocent kits who had never made any decisions other than what to play for that day, or what to eat if they wanted a bit of fresh-kill and not the milk, she, their mother could provide.

Oakstar himself stood outside his den, speaking to his deputy, Beetail. The two had always been rather close, but then they were littermates. However, she knew, to her detriment, even one's own littermate could turn on them. The biggest betrayal of them all.

"Oakstar, you should speak with Birchface about all the time he spends with Mapleshade."

"I don't see why, Beetail. He's a fine warrior and has _not_ been neglecting his duties. Don't think I haven't heard about the lack of care given to a Queen and her kits. Just because a she-cat _didn't_ follow the Warrior Code _doesn't_ mean we shouldn't."

Mapleshade stopped herself from growling and pointing out that Oakstar _had_ broken the Warrior Code, by casting her and her kits out when her kits weren't old enough to fend for themselves. The kits _could_ have been hurt and no one had seemed to really give a foxheart.

Her claws sank into the ground. These were her clan-mates and she could _not_ afford to upset them. Not when she and her kits were safe within camp, even if there were many who turned their noses up at them. She had _heard_ the whispers of HalfClan here and there, but then Birchface, at least, spoke up that Oakstar and Beetail's own mother had been part of some other clan. She just did not know _which_ clan. Even their resident elder refused to speak about it in more than vague terms which _didn't_ exactly tell her anything.

The dawn patrol returned to camp, Deerdapple, a silver-and-black tabby she-cat walked into camp carrying two squirrels, a vole, and a couple of mice. Behind her, her apprentice Nettlepaw carried a thrush and a couple of mice.

Mapleshade's fur stood on end for a moment before she gave herself a mental shake to calm herself when Frecklewish carried in several voles and mice herself. The she-cat put her on edge, almost as much as Ravenwing did. At least, from here, she could keep an eye on the fresh-kill so that none of it got poisoned. Especially any intended for her, or her kits.

Leopardstripe followed in not long after, with of all things, rabbit.

Seeing that caused her mouth to water, but she dare not think one of these cats would bring her and her kits so big a prize. She just hoped the rabbit hadn't caused another rift with WindClan. But if the rabbit had crossed into ThunderClan territory, well, fair game to whoever caught it.

She only looked back into the Nursery to make sure her kits were safe and sound and still resting after their games and nursing.

Then, she heard a playful meow a someone quite eager ran into camp.

"Deerdapple!"

She turned her head and caught Flowerpaw facing Deerdapple.

Deerdapple gave out an amused mreaow, "What is it, Flowerpaw?"

"Guess what!?" Her tail arched over her back in excitement.

"Guess? We-ll, as I know, you went off with your mentor for an assessment."

"Yes!"

Birchface walked in, carrying whatever his apprentice had caught and to Mapleshade it looked like quite a bit. Even more than Nettlepaw. There might not have been a big rabbit, or more than one squirrel, but it was a considerable amount of prey.

Once Birchface placed it into the fresh-kill pile he trod over to Oakstar.

"Oakstar, I'd like to give my assessment of Flowerpaw."

She didn't hear anymore as Oakstar led Birchface into the Leader's Den. But having seen Flowerpaw's haul and her unbridled _excitement_ she had a feeling that she'd soon be given her warrior name. _Good_. ThunderClan _needed_ more warriors. Their numbers were so low compared to another time that even Rabbitfur sometimes indicated when he could be bullied by the kits into telling them a story.

Not long after, Oakstar and Birchface re-emerged from within the Leader's Den. Mapleshade might not have known what was said during their conversation, but she watched as Oakstar jumped up onto Highrocks.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrocks for a Clan meeting!"

Assured that her kits would be fine, she walked over to Birchface, "Flowerpaw did well, I take it?"

Birchface blinked and turned his gaze upon her. The end of his tail twitched. "She _did_. A fine warrior whose hunting skills could rival many of our clan-mates."

They both looked in the direction Flowerpaw waited, beside Deerdapple who was licking down any stray fur and removing any bits of grass and dirt. Someday, she'd be in Deerdapple's place, grooming her kits as they became warriors.

Flowerpaw, once Deerdapple was appeased, trailed over to her mentor and sat by his other side.

Oakstar called out to the skies above, "I, Oakstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors, to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

He looked down from Highrocks, his gaze upon Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Flowerpaw stared up, wide-eyed, at Oakstar and gave her answer, "I do!"

To Birchface, Oakstar asked, "Birchface, has your apprentice, Flowerpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Do they understand the importance of the warrior code?"

Birchface dipped his head. "They have."

Oakstar bowed his head and then looked from the skies and back to her, "Then, but the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flowerstep. StarClan honors your loyalty, kindness, and stealth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Oakstar got down from Highrocks and rested his muzzle upon Flowerpaw's – now Flowerstep's, head. To which Flowerpaw licked his shoulder. The leader took a step back and joined ThunderClan in welcoming her as a warrior.

Deerdapple, Birchface, and Mapleshade began the chorus of, "Flowerstep! Flowerstep!" Which was quickly echoed by the rest of the clan.

Once the cries of joy came to an end, Oakstar continued.

"Flowerstep will sit silent vigil and guard the camp tonight."

Mapleshade did not envy her that task. Of course, without a littermate who'd also been made warrior it would be easier to remain silent, but there was comfort in _not_ being alone. Due to the different path's she'd taken from her own littermate, she too, had sat vigil alone.

Deerdapple and Thrushtalon had returned to Flowerstep's side. A _perfect_ little family, even if they only had one kit between them. A kit that had grown up into a fine warrior. A warrior Mapleshade trusted, second to only one, within ThunderClan, aside from her three beautiful kits.

"I'm going to check on the kits," she whispered to Birchface and turned around. Felt his tail brush along her back as she walked back and felt warmth run through her, if only for just a moment. But she shook it off. Birchface _wasn't_ Appledusk and soon enough she'd know Appledusk's decision. Where his heart truly lay.

Entering the den she watched Patchkit lift his head and yawn, followed by his littermates.

Petalkit squeaked, "I'm hungry!"

Mapleshade meowed, amused. "You three didn't nurse _that_ long ago." She _did_ worry about that and wondered if she wasn't producing _enough_ milk for them. Sure they could eat fresh-kill, but kits often still nursed for at least a couple more moons longer. _However_ she didn't think the medicine cat, Ravenwing, would give her anything to help. And she'd be suspicious of poison if the tom cat even offered.

Laying down, she curled around them. Only for Birchface to walk in with _the rabbit_. An offering she could not afford to refuse.

He placed the rabbit down and bit into its stomach, to remove the fur and get to the still warm flesh and blood below before nudging it toward her and her kits.

"You look worried, Mapleshade."

Her tail lashed once, up and then back down. "I'm not producing enough milk and Ravenwing and I aren't on good terms." She glanced down at her kits nursing in earnest, "He doesn't want the kits here. I don't think he'll give me anything to help."

Birchface sighed. "Perhaps not. I'll talk to Oakstar and then we'll _both_ make sure Ravenwing takes care of you and the kits, no matter how much he might not want to. This is no way for a medicine cat to behave."

She knew that, of course. "Thank you, Birchface, I don't know where we'd be without you," and it was true. Her kits could have drowned. Who knew if she, herself, would have made it. But had she lost her kits, everyone responsible would have paid dearly. And, if not for her kits safety, she might _still_ have done something about the horrendous way they'd been treated before Birchface stepped in.

If everyone, but her kits, Birchface, and Flowerstep up and disappeared, she wouldn't care. Not when they'd placed her little ones in danger. RiverClan was _no_ better. Even Appledusk hadn't _really_ defended her. Hadn't looked back at her. But, he was given a moon to think. She just hoped that Oakstar relented and let her out of camp, even if only for one day. She _needed_ to know.

Larchkit, turned from his mother and launched onto the fresh-kill, "Look! I caught it!"

Birchface gave an amused meow. "You certainly did, Larchkit! Just wait until you're an apprentice and you'll catch _a lot_ more. Maybe not rabbit..."

Petalkit, hearing that, lifted her head and turned around. She walked up to the belly of the rabbit where Birchface had eviscerated it, "Why not, Birchface?"

Patchkit didn't take too long to join them.

"We don't usually find rabbits in ThunderClan territory, they prefer the moors that belong to WindClan."

Petalkit's eyes widened. "Do you mean that some cat trespassed?"

Mapleshade watched on, eyes half-lidded. She'd eat once her kits had, had their own fill.

Birchface cocked his head. "No. Leopardstripe isn't the type to trespass and I didn't smell WindClan on the rabbit. So enjoy the rabbit while you can."

The three kits growled at each other as they dug in.

_Everything_ that Birchface did for them, it was beyond what any Clan-mate typically did. Unless they were an apprentice. But still, the warriors usually took turns. This was _all_ what Appledusk should be doing with the kits.

She closed her eyes and listened to her kits. Their teeth gnashing, their little growls and playful banter.

Mapleshade was determined _not_ to read too much into Birchface's actions. They made little sense to her. And even if what she began to suspect turned out to be true, she couldn't, she _wouldn't_ give up on Appledusk, no matter how betrayed she already felt.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but life got terribly busy. But I did miss writing this fanfic. I just hope I haven't lost my train of thought with it... does it seem like it? Let me know! And some relationships may not be canon, but I like the cats to have family like parents and siblings...

I still have to purchase a couple of the Warriors Books that came out in the last... year? And Bravelands even though I don't think that's as good and it gives me too many Lion King type feels. I'd rather read a fictional book based on the true story of The Real Lion Queen documentaries... has anyone heard of Lady Liwa (I may be spelling that very wrong).


End file.
